Dreh deine Welt ins Licht
by little-choco
Summary: Auszug aus Kapitel eins: Auch Lily lachte. Bei Merlin, nein! Ich werde nicht heiraten! Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. JPLE Jaja, ich und meine Summarys... Aber schaut doch trotzdem mal rein!
1. Chapter 1

Autor: little-choco

Titel: Dreh deine Welt ins Licht

Pairing: James Potter/ Lily Evans

Disclaimer: °seufz° Das Übliche. Nichts davon gehört mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen...

_A/N: Sooo, meine Lieben. Stolz stelle ich euch mein neustes Projekt vor. Es kam mir so "zugeflogen", als ich letztes Wochenende auf der Hochzeit meiner Cousine war. Wer sowas selbst mal erlebt hat, wird mir vielleicht recht geben, dass man an so einem Thema einfach nicht vorbei kommt. An dieser Quelle des romantsichen Kitschs. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;-)_

__

_**Dreh deine Welt ins Licht**_

**Kapitel 1:**

**In Zeiten wie diesen**

Es war Mittwochabend, kurz nach neun. Obwohl James spontane Ideen normalerweise mehr als liebte, so war er doch nicht sonderlich angetan, als Lily ihn vor etwa einer halben Stunde anrief um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie sich heute Abend alle im „Candy" treffen würden.

Lily hatte die kleine Kneipe damals zusammen mit einer Freundin entdeckt und war sofort hellauf begeistert gewesen. Seitdem hatte sie sich irgendwie zur Stammkneipe entwickelt und wann immer es ihnen möglich war, trafen sie sich dort.

James seufzte. Sein Arbeitstag war heute mehr als hart gewesen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie mehrere Menschen starben. In Zeiten wie diesen war das nichts ungewöhnliches mehr und dennoch geriet seine kleine heile Welt dadurch ins Wanken.

„Da bist du ja endlich!"

Lily sah strahlend zu ihm auf. Er lächelte, beugte sich kurz zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Dann ließ er sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl nieder und sah in die Runde. Remus grinste, Peter sah nur kurz auf, widmete sich dann jedoch wieder der Karte.

„Wo ist Sirius?", fragte James.

„Noch nicht da. Ich glaub, er bringt _Sie_ mit."

James grinste. Es lag absolut nicht in Lilys Natur, schlecht über andere Leute zu reden. So war er beinahe schon fasziniert gewesen, als sie sich damals dermaßen über Sirius´"Neue Flamme" ausließ, dass am Ende selbst Sirius sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte,so als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern.

Er war nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen und es hatte ein oder zwei Male ziemlich zwischen den beiden gekracht. Schließlich wurden sich die beiden dann doch einig. Wenn Sirius sie mitbrachte, versprach Lily, sich nicht negativ über sie zu äußern. Und Sirius versprach, sie nicht allzu oft mitzubringen.

„Wie war die Arbeit?", fragte Remus.

James seufzte. „Nicht so sonderlich. Sie mussten die Chansley Brüder töten. Ich glaub, Moody hat gedacht, ich kipp um."

Lily sah ihn besorgt an, ebenso wie Remus und Peter sah von seiner Karte auf. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, weil man über ein solches Erlebnis nicht hinwegtrösten konnte. Weil man ein solches Erlebnis nicht schön reden konnte.

„Guten Abend!"

Breit grinsend ließ Sirius sich auf den Stuhl neben James sinken. Seine Flamme zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran, schob ihn neben den von Sirius´und schmiegte sich dicht an ihn.

Wenn James darüber nachdachte, so kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er sie selber nicht sonderlich gerne mochte. Er sagte nichts, weil Sirius sein bester Freund war. Remus tat es aus eben diesem Grund nicht und Peter hatte wahrscheinlich einfach Angst, sich gegen Sirius aufzulehnen. So wurde sie also akzeptiert, in der Hoffnung, dass Sirius sie bald wieder in den Wind schießen würde.

Sirius sah ihn schief an, ein Hauch Besorgnis war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Alles klar?", fragte er. „Du sahst heute verdammt blass aus, ich hab gedacht, du kippst um, Alter."

„Da warst du wohl nicht der Einzige. Moody war fast schon nett zu mir."

„Warum wärst du fast umgekippt?", fragte Sirius Freundin, von der James wirklich nicht mehr wusste, wie sie hieß, obwohl er oft genug mit ihrem Namen konfrontiert wurde. Er hörte auch den Spott aus ihrer Stimme und er sah, dass Lily sich fest auf die Lippen biss.

„Er hat heute ne ziemliche Scheiße erlebt", sagte Sirius. „Und es wäre ganz nett, wenn du diesen Unterton abstellen könntest. Wenn du meinst, dich über ihn lustig machen zu müssen, kannst du genauso gut nach Hause gehen!"

Das hatte gesessen. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick und murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung. Sirius sah sie kurz an, rollte mit den Augen und grinste dann wieder breit in die Runde.

„Wir sind übrigens nächste Woche eingeladen. Matt und Amy feiern Verlobung. Sie haben gesagt wann, aber ich hab es vergessen."

Alle lachten. Das war einfach so typisch Sirius. Er grinste und seufzte dann.

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus.

„Nichts. Gar nichts."

„Also nächste Woche, ja?", fragte Lily und wandte sich dann an James. „Das könnte knapp werden."

„Knapp?", frage Peter. „Wieso knapp?"

„Wir beide sind auf Wohnungssuche. Ihr ahnt gar nicht, wie schwer es ist, im Moment ne geeignete zu finden."

„Ihr wollt zusammen ziehen?" fragte Sirius perplex und als die beiden grinsend nickten, klatschte er in die Hände und lachte.

„Ich sag euch, bei Matt und Amy hat das genauso angefangen. Ihr seit die nächsten, die heiraten, ich schwör´s euch!"

Auch Lily lachte. „Bei Merlin, nein! Ich werde nicht heiraten. Zumindest jetzt nicht."

„Was spricht dagegen?", fragte Remus und James sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Remus... Wer heiratet in solchen Zeiten? Wie kann man jetzt überhaupt ans Heiraten denken? Gerade jetzt, wo wir froh sein können, wenn wir auf dem Weg von der Arbeit bis nach Hause nicht getötet werden?"

„Wenn alle so denken wie du, dann Gute Nacht."

„Was soll _Das_ wieder heißen?"

„Na hör mal, wenn jetzt alle Angst haben, sich zu verlieben und zu heiraten, hat er dann nicht genau das erreicht, was er will?

Lily machte den Mund auf, doch Sirius lächelte und meinte: „Lass gut sein, Lils. Irgendwo hat er Recht, meinst du nicht auch?"

Sie sagte nichts mehr. Natürlich hatte er irgendwo auch recht. Aber irgendwo eben auch nicht.

„Was sagst du eigentlich dazu?", fragte Peter plötzlich und sah James an. „Du hast dich dazu noch gar nicht geäußert."

„Du doch auch nicht!", gab James giftig zurück, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder und fuhr dann ruhiger fort: „Ich hab darüber noch nicht nachgedacht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halte oder wie ich dazu stehe."

„Ist ja auch egal", sagte Sirius. „Versucht auf jeden Fall, nächste Woche zu kommen, ja? Wisst ihr was, ich helf euch bei der Wohnungssuche!"

„Du meine Güte, bloß nicht!"

Gegen Mitternacht schließlich, beschlossen sie, dass es Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen. Sirius und James mussten um acht Uhr wieder im Ministerium sein. Lily hatte zwar die Spätschicht im St. Mungos erwischt, doch auch sie gähnte ununterbrochen. Remus hatte Urlaub, ebenso wie Peter und Sirius Freundin hatte morgen frei. Dennoch erklärten sich alle damit einverstanden, ihr Gespräch auf einen anderen Abend zu verlegen.

**OoOoOoO**

Schon von weitem hörte James Sirius schreien. Er schien wirklich wütend zu sein und einen winzigen Augenblick lang überlegte er wirklich, ob er nicht lieber umkehren sollte. Jetzt schrie auch eine Frauenstimme. James seufzte. „Flämmchen", wie sie sie alle spättisch nannten, war da.

Noch bevor er klingeln konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Blaue Augen blitzten ihn wütend an. Ein abschätzendes Lächeln flog auf ihr Gesicht, dann musterte sie ihn fast angeekelt von oben bis unten und wandte sich schließlich noch einmal um.

„Weißt du was, Sirius? Werd glücklich mit deinen Freunden! Sowas wie dich habe ich mit Sicherheit nicht nötig!"

Damit verschwand sie. James hörte ihre hohen Schuhe auf der Treppe klappern, bis sie unten war, die Tür aufstieß und in die kühle Abendluft marschierte.

Vorsichtig trat er ein. Sirius war dabei, ein paar seiner Hemden vom Boden aufzusammeln und in die Wäschetruhe zu werfen. Er war verdammt sauer. James erkannte das an seinen ruckenden, ungleichmäßigen Bewegungen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und stellte das mitgebrachte Essen auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Sirius seufzte. Seine grauen Augen funkelten zornig und eine Falte hatte sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen gesetzt.

„Klar. Mit mir ist immer alles in Ordnung. Das weißt du doch."

Er ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, seufzte wieder und vergrub für einen Moment sein Gesicht in den Händen. James ließ sich neben ihn sinken und wartete bis sein Freund wieder aufsah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er dann.

„Wir haben uns gestritten", gab Sirius zurück.

„Ach nee... Paddy, ich mein _Warum _habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Ach, keine Ahnung. Sie mag Lils nicht, Lils mag sie nicht. Ihr mögt sie nicht. Und mich nervt sie nur noch. Wurde Zeit, dass das beendet wurde. Das Pensum war längst überschritten."

Er deutete auf das Essen. „Chinesisch?" James nickte. „Du bist mal wieder mein Lebensretter, Jamie!"

Er wollte aufstehen um den Tisch zu decken, doch James hielt ihn zurück. „Lass mal. Ich mach das."

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie also zusammen und verdrückten Frühlingsrollen, Wan Tans und Nudeln. Mittlerweile waren die Abende, die sie für sich hatten, eine Seltenheit geworden. Zu viel Arbeit, zu viel privater Kram. Doch sie ließen es sich nicht nehmen, sich wenigstens einmal in der Woche zu treffen.

„Ist mir dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius unvermittelt. Er sah seinem besten Freund direkt in die Augen und ließ somit nicht zu, dass James irgendwie ausweichen konnte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du bist seit dieser... Hochzeitssache von neulich ziemlich still und nachdenklich. Irgendwas, was du mir sagen willst?"

„Sei nicht albern. Das bildest du dir ein."

„Tu ich nicht. Ich hab Antennen für sowas."

James lachte. „Antennen?"

Auch Sirius grinste. „Na du weißt schon. Tierischer Instinkt und so. Also...? Sag schon, was bedrückt dich?"

James wusste, dass er nur aufgeben konnte. Wenn Sirius ihn durchschaut hatte, dann war das so und dann gab es nichts, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Also seufzte er und legte seine Gabel weg.

„Ich hab es wirklich vorgehabt. Ich wollte sie fragen."

„Ob sie dich heiratet?"

„Hmhm."

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

Und wieder – typisch Sirius. Es lag in seiner Natur, solche Dinge nicht sonderlich ernst zu nehmen. Manchmal glaubte James sogar, dass Sirius es wirklich nie bereute, sich nie fest gebunden zu haben. Wahrscheinlich würde er es auch nie tun. Er lebte für den Moment, er sah in dieser Hinsicht nicht in die Zukunft. Das war der einzige Charakterzug, in dem sie komplett verschieden waren.

„Sirius, bitte. Du hast gehört, wie sie mit Remus über das Heiraten geredet hat. Du hast gehört, wie sie dazu steht."

„Ach James. Das war doch nur theoretisches Gequatsche. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie nein sagen würde, oder? Sie liebt dich, James."

„Du kannst das leicht sagen."

„Weil ich nicht so über das Heiraten denke, wie du? Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber wenn selbst _Ich_ sehe, wie sehr sie dich liebt, sollte dir das doch zu denken geben, oder? Glaub mir, Kumpel – du kannst es wagen. Sie wird nicht nein sagen."

James sah ihn nur zweifelnd an und seufzte.

**OooOoOo**

Frustriert schmiss Lily ihre Tasche auf den Stuhl neben sich. Sie seufzte tief, griff nach der Karte und versank schließlich darin.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, Lils", sagte James, der das ganze mit einem Stirnrunzeln beobachtet hatte. Er wusste, dass sie diese Wohnung genommen hätte, auch wenn sie nicht hundertprozentig begeistert von ihr gewesen war.

„Warum hast du dich so dagegen aufgelehnt? Die Wohnung war toll. Und wir hätten sie uns leisten können. Ich versteh nicht, warum du wieder nen Aufstand machen musstest!"

„Weil sie uns beiden nicht gefallen hat, Lils. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Wohnung nicht wohlfühlen."

„Du scheinst die Lage nicht begriffen zu haben, James. Wir können froh sein, wenn wir im Moment überhaupt irgendeine Wohnung finden."

„Du wärst tatsächlich in dieses Loch gezogen? Ich bitte dich, Lily. Da einzuziehen wäre unzumutbar gewesen."

„Ach, du stellst dich an!"

Die Kellnerin kam und sie gaben ihre Bestellung auf. Dann seufzte sie wieder und sah ihn an. Er sah eben so frustriert aus, wie sie, doch er beschwerte sich nicht. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war er in solchen Situationen in lautes Fluchen ausgebrochen, doch wahrscheinlich hatte er mittlerweile schon fast resigniert.

„Niemand vertraut niemandem mehr...", sagte sie leise. Er lächelte und nahm ihre Hand.

„Aber wir haben uns beide. Ich vertraue dir und ich liebe dich. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, Lils. Und glaub mir, Schatz, _da_ wärst du niemals glücklich geworden."

Lily drückte seine Hand und lächelte warm. „Womit hab ich dich verdient, Jamie?", fragte sie leise und er grinste.

Die Bestellung kam. James griff nach Lilys Tasche und holte die Zeitung wieder heraus. Mehrere der Anzeigen waren durchgestrichen und etwa drei lagen noch vor ihnen. Es war wirklich frustrierend.

„Ich frag mich, wie Sirius seine Wohnung bekommen hat. Die ist wirklich traumhaft", bemerkte Lily und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse an.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er mit seiner Vermieterin geschlafen", lachte James und seine Freundin kicherte. Er kringelte eine weitere Anzeige ein, sah sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen an und fragte: „Also – packen wir´s an?"

**oOoOoOo**

Es klingelte und Sirius tapste fast schon leichtfüßig durch die Wohnung. Remus grinste ihn an, als er die Tür öffnete und Sirius grinste zurück.

„Na Kumpel, alles klar?"

Remus sah sehr blass aus. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, sein Haar wirkte stumpf und ungekämmt. Er seufzte.

„Mir ging es schon besser. Ehrlich gesagt, ich war kurz davor, abzusagen."

„Dann wären wir bei dir vorbei gekommen."

„Ich weiß", grinste Remus.

Er zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie über irgendeinen Stuhl. Sirius war in die Küche gegangen und zog Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. „Willst du was trinken?", rief er, doch Remus verneinte.

Es klingelte wieder. „Gehst du?"

Remus stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Haselnussbraune Augen blitzten ihm entgegen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen zog sich über James´Gesicht, als er Remus sah. Doch trotz diesem sah er abgehetzt und müde aus, fand Remus.

„Hallo Moons", sagte er und klapste ihm auf die Schulter. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Du kennst ihn doch", erschallte wieder Sirius´Stimme aus der Küche. „Moons geht's immer gut."

James sah ihn besorgt an, doch Remus winkte ab. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

Das Aufziehen der Tür unten im Treppenhaus und Schritte, die im Flur widerhallten, ließen sie herumfahren und noch bevor einer von ihnen irgendetwas sagen konnte, stand Peter vor ihnen. Sein Gesicht war rot und schweißnass.

„Scheiße Alter, was hast du denn gemacht?"

„Ich bin fast den ganzen Weg gerannt. Ich dachte, ich bin zu spät."

„Seit wann, kümmert es dich, ob du zu spät bist?", fragte Remus stirnrunzelnd.

„Ähm... Seit Sirius mich das letzte Mal nicht reingelassen hat?"

„Oh... Hab ich vergessen."

„Das ist ein Scherz gewesen, Pete", sagte Sirius und lugte aus der Küche. „Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so schnell verschwindest. Als ich dich reinlassen wollte, warst du einfach weg."

„Als wenn ich die ganze Nacht vor deiner Tür hocke", murmelte Peter und James und Remus lachten.

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und fachsimpelten über alles mögliche. Die Verlobungsfeier wurde angesprochen, es wurde über die Arbeit gesprochen und erste Vermutungen bezüglich des Ordens wurden geäußert.

„Ich bin gespannt, wann sie uns einweihen."

„Mit Sicherheit recht bald. Wenn sie schon vor uns darüber reden, dauert es bestimmt nicht mehr lange."

„Hoffentlich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten", sagte Sirius und sein Blick strahlte reine Abenteuerlust aus. James lachte und schlug freundschaftlich gegen seine Schulter.

Nach einer knappen Stunde, sah Remus auf seine Uhr und seufzte. „Leute, tut mir leid. Ich muss nach Hause. Morgen ist Vollmond, ich will heute etwas früher ins Bett."

„Wir werden da sein, Moons", sagte Sirius schlicht, als wäre es das eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die nicht diskutiert werden musste. James neben ihm nickte eifrig. Peter sagte nichts, doch Remus wusste, auch er würde da sein. Wie jedes Mal. Sie waren immer da, wenn er sie brauchte.

Er lächelte, stand auf und bedankte sich. Auch Peter stand auf und als alle ihn fragend ansahen, erklärte er, er hätte noch einiges zu erledigen und müsse ebenfalls früh zu Hause sein.

„Dann sind wir also nur noch zu zweit", sagte Sirius, als die beiden gegangen waren.

„Ja... Nur wir beide."

„Komm jetzt bloß nicht auf böse Gedanken, Jamie", grinste er und James lachte.

Einen Moment lang saßen sie schweigend da, ließen ihren Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen, hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Dann sah Sirius ihn nachdenklich, beinahe forschend an. James wusste, was jetzt kam. Es konnte nur das sein und innerlich seufzte er. Er kannte seinen besten Freund wie seine Westentasche. Er würde nicht lockerlassen.

„Was ist mit deiner Hochzeitsidee?", fragte er auch schon und nun seufzte James wirklich. Er wusste es ja selber nicht, was also sollte er ihm darauf antworten.

„Ich hab Angst, Sirius." Seine Stimme war leise, als er das sagte. Sirius sah ihn leicht seufzend an und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Das musst du nicht, Jamie. Sie wird ja sagen. Vertrau mir."

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Ich weiß das sie dich liebt. Und ich kann mir ein besseres Bild machen, als du, weil ich eine außenstehende Person bin. Ich kann die Situation besser einschätzen als du."

„Ohja, natürlich. Ausgerechnet du."

Sirius lachte und schlug mit einem Kissen nach ihm. „Ja ich. Ich bin der Meinung, du solltest es tun."

Unsicher sah James ihn an, doch als Sirius immer noch grinste, seufzte er ergeben.

„Auf deine Verantwortung. Aber ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass ich bei dir unterkomme, wenn sie nein sagt."

* * *

Sooo... Das is es auch schon gewesen, das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann wisst ihr ja, was ihr jetzt zu tun habt, oder? °Dackelblick aufsetz° Und wenns nicht gefallen hat... Dann rewievt doch einfach auch! °lol° Ich wünsch euch schöne Feiertage! 


	2. Die Frage aller Fragen

_A/N: Sooo, da bin ich auch schon wieder. Das zweite Kapitel hat länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe. Auch bin ich mit der Überschrift nicht ganz zufrieden, aber mir fiel einfach nichts anderes ein... °seufz° Ich hoffe natürlich, dass euch das zweite Kapitel auch gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_LilySummer: Hey, schön dich wieder mit dabei zu haben! Also ich würde James auch keinen Korb geben! Mit Sicherheit nicht! Auf Lilys Antwort wirst du dich aber noch ein kleines bisschen gedulden müssen. Im nächsten Kap, versprochen! Also, ich hoffe, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt!_

_citrone: Danke für das liebe Review! Es freut mich, zu hören, dass es mir doch gelingt, die einzelnen Situationen einigermaßen gut rüberzubringen. Stimmt, du hast recht. Zu Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen wäre irgendwie langweilig, oder? ;-)_

_artemischel: Hey, danke für das Lob! °freu° Ja, diese ewigen, endlosen Absätze find ich auch schlimm. Bei mir ist es irgendwie schon fast andersrum, ist mir eben aufgefallen. Ich hab manchmal schon fast zu viele... _

_Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review. Tja, das mit der Hochzeitsidee... Ein kleines bisschen wirst du dich noch gedulden müssen Aber nicht mehr lange, versprochen!_

_BlutigeBaronin: Hallöchen! °zurück wink° Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, es bleibt spannend, sodass du dich vielleicht zu einem kleinen weiteren Review hinreißen lässt? ;-)_

_Sna: Hey, vielen Dank! °rot werd° Du bist so süß! Das ist echt lieb von dir! Ich hoffe, ich kann dich hiermit genauso begeistern. ;-) °knuddel°

* * *

_

**Kapitel 2:**

**Die Frage aller Fragen**

„Mr. Potter, ich muss doch sehr bitten!"

Wütend stemmte die rundliche Frau die Arme in die Hüften. Ihre Lippen waren schmal aufeinander gepresst, ihre Wangen leuchteten rot, so, als hätte sie sich eben erst in Rage geredet.

James seufzte. Es war ein harter Arbeitstag gewesen, jeder Knochen schmerzte und dann das. Er hatte seine Vermieterin nie gemocht, immer schon hatte sie Probleme gesehen, wo eigentlich keine waren. Immer war er freundlich gewesen, doch heute, gerade jetzt in diesem Moment verspürte er das verlangende Gefühl, sie einfach hintenüber die Treppe hinunter zu schubsen.

„Mrs. Fletcher", fing er an, doch sie sah nicht so aus, als würde sie seinen Erklärungen lauschen wollen. Statt dessen kam sie einen Schritt näher, sodass James reflexartig einen halben Schritt zurück schritt.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

Glockenhell und klar klang ihre Stimme hinter ihnen, hallte im Flur wider und ließ sie beide zusammenzucken. Mrs. Fletcher schnaufte. Ihr Blick blieb an Lily kleben, die sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln anstrahlte und schon schien die Frau besänftigt zu sein. Sie wich zurück, sodass das Mädchen an ihr vorbei huschen konnte und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf.

„Wir sprechen morgen", sagte sie resigniert zu James, wandte sich um und stieg schweren Schrittes die Treppe hinunter.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte James erleichtert und küsste sie sanft. Lily lächelte nur und folgte ihm in die Wohnung.

„Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder?"

„Ich bin zwei Tage über der Kündigungsfrist. Sie will, dass ich die nächsten drei Monate mitbezahle."

„Du hast deine Wohnung gekündigt?"

James sah sie überrascht an. „Na klar, wieso nicht?"

„Hmm, lass mich überlegen... Vielleicht, weil wir beide noch keine gemeinsame Wohnung gefunden haben?"

„Aber wir werden eine finden."

Lily sah ihn an, dann seufzte sie. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie diesen verrückten Idioten betrachtete, mit dem sie vorhatte, den Rest ihres Lebens zu verbringen.

„Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben", sagte sie und griff nach dem Glas Saft, das James ihr eingeschenkt hatte. Er grinste.

„Du solltest nicht immer so schwarz sehen, Schatz. Das steht dir nicht. Du kriegst dann immer diese Falten zwischen den Augen."

Wild gestikulierte er mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht rum und Lily lachte. Wie immer. Wenn es ihr schlecht ging, sie mies gelaunt war oder unangenehmes erlebt hatte, schaffte James es immer, sie wieder aufzuheitern.

Irgendwann ging dann jeder seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nach. James hatte Akten aus der Aurorenzentrale mitgebracht, die er noch bearbeiten wollte und Lily ging einige Notizen für ihre morgige Prüfung durch.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie beieinander saßen wie ein altes Ehepaar, dass sich schon ewig lange kannte, musste Lily lächeln. Sie liebte es, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Seine Anwesenheit beruhigte sie und löste ein Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit in ihr aus.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass es gleich elf Uhr war. Lily gähnte, streckte sich und stand auf. James war noch immer in seine Akten vertieft und zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie die Arme um seine Schulter legte und ihre Stirn auf seinem Kopf bettete.

„Wollen wir schlafen gehen?"

„Geh du schon vor, ja? Ich komm gleich nach. Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

„Oh, Schatz. Du brauchst doch deinen Schlaf. Komm schon, die Akten kannst du auch morgen noch fertig machen."

James seufzte, dann lächelte er. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, hinein in die Umarmung und grinste wohlig. Lily küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, dann nahm sie sein Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

**OooOoOo**

Stimmengemurmel fegte durch die Gänge, ab und an beschwerte sich ein Verdächtiger lauthals über die unverschämten Maßnahmen und Umgangsmethoden der Aurorenzentrale. James kannte das schon, deswegen zuckte er nicht einmal mehr mit der Wimper, als einer von ihnen in das Büro stürmte und ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte.

Die Auroren in Ausbildung hatten ein größeres Büro für sich. Acht Schreibtische standen hier, dicht aufeinander gerückt. In ihrem Büro war immer Betrieb. Die „Kaffeedame", wie James und Sirius sie liebevoll nannten kam gegen Mittag immer auf einen kleinen Plausch vorbei, die ausgebildeten Auroren kamen nun fast stündlich um irgendwelche Akten abzuholen und seit neustem lud Sirius auch wieder seine neusten Eroberungen ein.

Alles in allem war es zwar stressig, aber zu ertragen. Er war froh, angenommen worden zu sein. Die Einstellungstests hatten an Strenge und Härte zugenommen, als Sirius und er sich beworben hatten.

„Hey."

Leise und heiser kam es von der Tür und als James aufsah, blickte ihm ein leichenblasser Sirius mit leeren Augen entgegen.

„Scheiße Mann, was ist passiert?"

Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ sich auf den kleinen, fast schon auseinander fallenden Stuhl vor James Schreibtisch nieder. Er stützte sein Gesicht in die Handflächen. Als er wieder aufsah, war er immer noch blass, doch er lächelte leicht.

„Hast du Kaffee da?"

James nickte, sprang auf und sprintete in die Küche. Kaffeedame Melanie sah ihn verwundert an, als er nach einer der schon vorbereiteten Tassen griff, sie kurz anzwinkerte und dann wieder in ihr Büro zurückhechtete.

Sirius nahm die Tasse dankbar entgegen, seufzte und ließ sich im Stuhl zurücksinken. Der knackte unheilvoll, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren, schlürfte an seinem Kaffee und schloss die Augen.

„Ziemlich krass, was im Moment abgeht", sagte er dann ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten fast in seinem käsigen Gesicht und eine tiefe Falte hatte sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen gesetzt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte James noch einmal.

„Sie mussten drei Todesser töten. Haben Muggel gefoltert. Sie wollten fliehen, Dancon blieb nichts anderes übrig."

Er seufzte tief. „Jamie, ich glaub, ich hab noch nie so viel Blut gesehen."

James wusste, wie Sirius sich fühlte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er ebendies miterlebt und er hatte wahrscheinlich genauso verletzlich und krank gewirkt, wie sein bester Freund, der da saß und in seine Tasse starrte, als wäre es ihm peinlich so schwach zu sein.

Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass es nichts mit Schwäche zu tun hatte, sich vor Folter und Tod zu fürchten. Doch wenn er daran zurück dachte, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, so kurz nach diesem Einsatz, war es wohl besser, wenn er dies irgendwann einmal in einer stillen Stunde ansprach.

„Es kommt mir vor, als wenn Hogwarts schon Jahre hinter uns liegt."

Sirius sah ihn an und James wusste, was er meinte. Ihre behüteten Jahre waren vorbei. So Sorgenfrei wie in Hogwarts konnten sie wohl nie wieder sein. Zumindest schien es im Moment so. Sie konnten es nicht schön reden, die Zeiten waren noch nie so düster.

„Wie geht's Lily?"

„Gut. Lily geht's gut."

Sirius lächelte sanft. „Das ist gut. Hat sie deinen Antrag angenommen?"

„Naja... Ich... Also..."

„Oh Jamie! Ich dachte, du wolltest sie gestern fragen?"

„Das wollte ich auch... Ehrlich! Aber dann..."

„... hast du mal wieder den Schwanz eingekniffen."

Sirius lachte. James sah ihn wütend an, ließ sich dann aber doch mitreißen und stimmte in sein Gelächter ein. Es stimmte ja. Er konnte sich an keine Zeit seines Lebens erinnern, in der er so feige war.

„Ich frage mich nur einfach... Sollte ich das wirklich tun? In diesen Zeiten? Wie kann ich da überhaupt ans Heiraten denken, geschweige denn daran, eine Familie zu Gründen?"

„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Willst du warten, bis alles vorbei ist? Vielleicht sind wir dann alle tot. Vielleicht erleben wir das Ende des Krieges gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht gibt es auch gar kein Ende. Du kannst sie nicht vor dem beschützen was ist, James. Aber du kannst ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine ist. Das du sie liebst. Das sie die Einzige ist."

„Wo hast du das denn her?", fragte James leicht nervös. Sirius so reden zu hören war mehr als seltsam. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl tief in seiner Magengegend machte sich bemerkbar, doch er versuchte es zu verdrängen.

Sirius grinste. „Jetzt hast du Angst vor mir, oder?"

„Etwas."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Fiona hat mir das erzählt. Oder so was in der Richtung. Ich glaube, es sollte ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sein."

„Es wundert mich, dass du das verstanden hast."

„Und mich wundert es, dass ich dir nicht eine runterhaue, Bambi."

James lachte und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Er war froh, dass Sirius da war. Heute mehr, als sonst irgendwann.

„Potter!"

Sie wandten sich um, Dancon stand in der Tür und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man seine Arbeit vernachlässigte.

„Mitkommen! Wir müssen zu einem Einsatz!"

James seufzte, warf Sirius einen mitleidserregenden Blick zu und rannte dann hinter seinem Vorgesetzten her.

**OooOoOo**

„Warum muss ausgerechnet _Ich_ mit?"

„Hör auf zu nörgeln, Remus", sagte Lily streng und zog ihn mit sich in die nächste Straßengasse.

„Aber..."

„Remus!"

Remus seufzte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hätte nicht aufmachen sollen. Er hätte sich von ihrem glockenhellen Lachen und der lieblichen Stimme nicht einlullen lassen sollen. Das Resultat sah man jetzt. Er war irgendwo in London, mit der Freundin seines Freundes und sollte eine Wohnung aussuchen.

Drei hatten sie schon hinter sich, jetzt folgte die vierte und Gott sei Dank letzte. Er würde sich nie wieder zu soetwas überreden lassen, da war er sich sicher.

„Aber warum _Ich_?"

„Weil du ein guter Freund meines Freundes bist. Ich vertraue dir und schätze deine Meinung sehr. Und deswegen fiel die Wahl auf dich."

„Sicher, dass du nicht sagen wolltest: James und Sirius kommen vor neun nicht zurück und Peter hat ebenso viel Geschmack wie mein linker Socken?"

„Mein Socken?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

Remus seufzte ergeben und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Schon gut... Vergiss es."

„Ach Remus... Ich nehme dich mit, weil ich dich gern hab. Weil ich gerne mit dir zusammen bin und weil du bescheiden bist."

„Hmhm, schon klar..."

Sie erreichten das Gebäude und schon von außen machte es einen sehr heruntergekommenen Eindruck. Lily zog die Nase kraus, doch Remus trat ein ohne auf sie zu achten oder sich zu ekeln.

Das war das erste Mal, das Lily bewusst wurde, dass Remus wirklich bescheidener war, als es gut für ihn war. Er beschwerte sich nie, nahm das, was er kriegen konnte, auch wenn es fast so heruntergekommen war, dass es einer Zumutung gleichkam, darin zu hausen.

„Remus!"

Er wandte sich auf der Treppe um, sah sie aufmerksam und ein bisschen verblüfft an.

„Komm, wir gehen."

„Aber wir haben doch noch gar nicht..."

„Bitte, Remus... Lass uns gehen."

Als sie wieder draußen waren, atmete sie tief ein. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick nicht, mit dem er sie betrachtete, doch sie konnte sich denken, was er nun von ihr hielt. Sie machte den Eindruck, als sei sie etwas besseres. Verlegen sah sie ihn an, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sahen seine Augen freundlich auf sie herab.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie leise.

„Kein Problem. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

Sie sah ihn an und sie erkannte Bitterkeit. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben so verbringen müssen. Er kannte es nicht anders...

„Ich mag dich sehr Remus", sagte sie und lächelte ehrlich. Überrascht sah er sie an.

„Ich mag dich auch, Lils."

„Hey, hast du morgen was vor? Wir laden dich zum Essen ein."

„Das hört sich gut an", sagte er und lächelte wieder.

**OooOoOo**

Müde gähnte sie, als sie die Tür aufschloss. Eigentlich hatte sie heute zu Hause bleiben wollen. Sie hatte noch einiges zu tun und für morgen die Frühschicht im St. Mungos erwischt.

„James?", rief sie, doch keiner antwortete. Seltsam, dabei hatte er selber sie doch vor einer halben Stunde herbestellt. Die Wohnung war dunkel und still und wirkte verlassen. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um.

„James? Jamie, komm schon raus. Das ist _nicht _witzig!"

Doch nichts regte sich. Sie ging in die Küche. Nichts. Auch im Wohnzimmer brannte kein Licht, im Bad nicht und in der Abstellkammer hatte er sich, wie sonst üblich, wenn er sie erschrecken wollte, nicht versteckt.

Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und sog scharf Luft ein.

Das Zimmer war über und über in sanften Kerzenschein getaucht. Rosenblätter lagen zwischen den Kerzen verteilt.

Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und trat ein. Es war warm und roch verführerisch nach Vanille. Er hatte sich wirklich ins Zeug gelegt.

„Gefällt es dir?"

Die leise Stimme hinter ihr löste ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend aus. Sie wandte sich um und sah in sanfte, rehbraune Augen, die durch den Kerzenschein funkelten und strahlten und liebevoll glitzerten.

Er nahm ihre Hand, ein ungewöhnlich ernster Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht.

„Lils..."

**tbc...**

* * *

Sohooo, das war das zweite Kapitel. Fies, gell? Ich weiß, eine gaaaaanz gemeine Stelle zum Aufhören! Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, wenns schnell weitergehn soll, nicht wahr? °blinzel° Natürlich wisst ihr das. Nur zu... Der süße Lila Knopf da unten beißt nicht! ;-) 


End file.
